The Collection
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories I have written with the butlers and princes.
1. Drunk Claude

Claude sat at a dining table in Nobel Michael castle; he had just finished drinking several bottles of wine. The other butlers surrounded him; they also had their fill of wine. He started to feel funny in the head. His self control faded, and Claude felt light as a feather. He stood up and his face beamed at the other butler's. Unable to control himself, Claude continued to smile. He swayed side to side as he clumsily walked over to Alberto and wrapped his arms around him. "Al... You smell nice...Hic..." Claude snuggled against Alberto. Alberto looked on in disgust and tried to push him away but was unable to due to his own drunken state. Claude continued to hold onto Alberto as he brought his head closer to his.

"Al... Let me kiss you..." Claude giggled as his face inched closer to the other butler.

"C-Claude! S-Stoooop!" Alberto tried to turn his head away. He panicked and his face scrunched up as Claude continued his advance.


	2. Rain (Edward)

The night was dark, a storm was raging on as if the heavens themself was falling. Edward dashed throughout the castle in search of Elli. They were in the middle of an important discussion when they had a bit of a disagreement, which resulted in Elli to bolt out of the room.

Edward looked everywhere but there was no signs of her presence within the castle. Edward's eyes shook with fear, he was worried she might have rushed out of the castle right into the perilous storm.

Having decided Elli definitely wasn't in the castle, Edward raced towards the castles exit and without a moments hesitation, Edward fled the castle to face the storm head on in search of Elli.

Edward was unable to see much of his surroundings due to the storm that was blocking the moon and the fact he hurried so fast out of the castle he didn't have a torch to light his way. Edward's only source of light was the occasional flashes that lit up the night sky.

Edward was completely drenched and his hair plastered to his face as he frantically darted about outside. Edward called out into darkness, hoping Elli would respond but recieved no response. Fear welled up within him, Edward was distraught that he could find no trace of her. But he was not ready to give up, Edward didn't care if he would get scolded later for being so reckless or even if he got sick, right now all that mattered to him was finding Elli.

Having looked everywhere and finding no sign to Elli's whereabouts, Edward's body started to tremble, he was terrified by the thought something might have happened to her in this storm. Edward heaved a sigh, his body was tense and his eyes were pain-stricken as he looked around one more time.

Just as he thought it was useless and that maybe she returned to the castle, a flash lit the sky and Edward spotted a silhouette that looked to be that of a person in the distance.

Edward's eyes widened at the sight, hope filled his weary eyes; Edward hoped his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and that it was actually Elli he could see everytime the sky flashed from the storm.

Edward sprinted as fast as he could over to the figure surrounded by the darkness. Sure enough there was Elli sitting on the ground resting her head on her knees as the rain soaked her. Edward sighed in relief that he finally found her; without thinking, Edward hurriedly knelt down to embrace her tight.

Noticing the sudden weight of someone against her back and with their arms holding her tight, Elli looked up in surprise; her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red from crying.

"Edward?" Elli softly spoke his name.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Edward whispered sadly as he tightened his hold on her.

Elli immediately regretted her childish behavior, she never meant to hurt Edward as she did.

"No." Elli slightly shook her head, "I'm sorry." Elli sighed and reached one of her hands up to Edward's face that rested on her shoulder and gently placed it against his cheek.

Edward felt his aniexty slowly wash away as Elli tenderly stroked his face.

"I'm sorry I worried you..." Elli said, her lips quivered sadly, she felt horrible about everything.

"None of that matters now. I'm just glad I found you..." Edward's eyes still shook slightly from everything, but he was relieved to have found Elli; Edward was just so happy to be holding her within his arms

Deciding it was best not to stick around in the storm any longer than necessary, Edward stood up and helped Elli to stand. He took hold of Elli's hand and intertwined their fingers, Edward wanted to be sure Elli wouldn't just disappear on him again.

Though the air was cold and they were soaked to the bone, their hearts were warm as they walked hand in hand back towards the castle.

A panicked Louis strode up to them as they entered the castle; he appeared to be in shock, he was speechless from seeing them in their current state but he quickly pulled himself together and prepared new clothes for them while they took a bath.

Louis later expressed his concern about Edward carelessly running out into storm but he was thankful that he did; Louis was very worried about Elli after Edward explained everything that had happened but felt relieved Edward found her and no harm came to either of them.

Edward and Elli spent a passionate night together, both wanted to make up to the other for their earlier mistakes. They both would make sure in the future they would always be there for one another no matter what or how rough things may get. Elli promised she wouldn't run out on Edward again and they both promised to always love and protect each other, forever.


	3. Drunk Louis

Louis enjoyed himself as he sat at the table; drinking with the other butlers. He failed to pay attention to how much alcohol he consumed as the other butlers refilled his glass over and over. Louis just finished another glass when he felt his face had grown hot. He placed a hand to his forehead. "I-I don't feel so good..." Louis stood up and nearly fell to the ground. He just manged to grab on to the table and balanced himself on it. "Hahaha, I nearly fell over." Louis cheerfully laughed but suddenly, his mood changed. "W-Why are you all staring at me!" Louis glared at the other butlers as they all had eyes on him. He couldn't stand it. Louis moved off the table and tried to walk away but struggled to do so as he could hardly walk in a straight line. The other butlers watched on as they tried to withhold their laughter.


	4. Louis the beast

Louis gazed at you with heated breaths, "I won't be letting you sleep tonight." Your heart was racing from his close proximity. "I need you now." Louis looked at you with a burning passion. He had you backed up against the wall, you had no where to go. Louis grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the wall, "Shall we get started?" Louis breathed into your ear causing it to grow hot. All you could do was stare with your mouth open as he inched closer to your face and pressed his lips onto yours in a kiss that took your breath away. You were drowning in his kisses, he devoured your lips in a relentless onslaught of kisses he rained down on your lips. You mentioned about going to the bed but Louis couldn't wait, he wanted you now. You were surprised to see Louis acting in such a way, your senses tingled and your body was warm from the intense kiss. He slowly ripped off your clothes and your bare bodies rubbed against each other. You could feel his furiously beating heart against your chest. "I love you..." Louis moaned, he had you firm in his grasp and he wasn't ready to let go. He needed to get his fill of you and he planned on spending all night doing so, showering you with tender love and affection. You were shocked by how much of a beast Louis could be but you didn't mind, you thoroughly enjoyed the intimacy.


	5. Drunk Luke

Luke had only downed a couple of glasses when he noticed his head felt light. "Wow, the room... it's spinning." His thoughts became clouded he couldn't think straight. He sat in his chair, too afraid to stand up. Luke's face dropped. He became suddenly worried about everything. He placed a shaky hand onto the table and opened his mouth. "Ahhhhh" He screamed outloud and startled the other butlers in the room. "I-I can't take this anymore... Why are you all spinning around!" Tears now cascaded down his face. Luke looked distressed. He held his head in his hands and started to rock. "I'll be okay... I'll be okay..." He started to mumble words over and over. He tried to calm himself but it was useless. Anytime one of the other butlers moved he would scream out and his tears gushed even faster. The butlers looked on with confused exspressions. Too drunk themselves to see if he needs help.


	6. Drunk Zain

Zain was hanging out with the other butlers on his time off; they were all enjoying themselves and having some drinks. Zain must have gotten a bit to into the moment as he got carried away with his drinking and was no longer able to think straight and his body felt light. Zain's face was expressionless as he looked around the room. Suddenly, a huge grin formed on his face as Zain started tilting his head side to side; he was now completely drunk. "Ahaha." Zain started laughing uncontrollably. The other butlers looked at him concerned but all Zain would do is laugh and smile; he was unable to answer any of them. The butlers tried to get him to follow them to a room were he could relax until the alcohol wore off but Zain was just so drunk he couldn't comprehend anything they were telling him and just laughed at their faces. Zain just continued to laugh and giggle even when the butlers tried to lift him off his chair, which failed as he fell to the ground in a laughing fit. The butlers sighed in defeat and decided to leave him on the floor, were he continued laughing until he fell asleep.


	7. Ivan's Jealousy

Ivan was walking down one of the corridors in Sanct Sybil when he spotted Elli having a rather lively discussion with their butler Mikhail. Ivan noticed Elli looked to be rather enjoying herself as she had a huge grin on her face. Ivan furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. He wanted to march up to them right that instant and steal Elli away but he didn't want to cause a scene and so instead he walked away trying to rid the memory from his mind.

Later, it was now Elli who was walking down one of the corridors when she noticed Ivan in the distance talking to a rather beautiful noble woman. Elli couldn't hear what they were saying from where she stood but Elli could clearly see their faces and the smile that graced the noble womans face. Elli's mouth hanged open, she felt her body start to tremble. Something began to well up inside her, Elli wasn't sure what it was but she knew she couldn't stand to watch for another second. Elli bit down on her lip, turned around and bolted from the spot.

The day continued on, Elli and Ivan didn't speak a word, their faces showed the clear displeasure they were feeling; though Ivan did a better job of hiding it.

Night finally fell and Ivan summoned Elli to his chambers. Elli trudged along to his room looking forlorn, she really didn't want to see him at this time. Elli entered the room and saw Ivan sitting on his bed with his arms folded and his piercing blue-green eyes directed right at her. Ivan tapped on the spot next to him gesturing for Elli to sit down. Elli hesitantly plodded over and sat down like he wanted her to. Elli's lips quivered and her eyes pained as she gazed at Ivan awaiting for him to speak.

Ivan sighed and finally started to speak, "You looked like you were really enjoying yourself earlier." Ivan was expressionless as he spoke. Elli was dumbfounded, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Elli cocked her head, she was worried by Ivan's serious tone and his piercing eyes as if they were seeing right through her.

"Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Ivan furrowed his brow and pursed his lips.

Elli bit on her lip as she tried to hold back her tears, "I really don't..." Elli lowered her gaze to the floor, Ivan's expression turned to one of surprise, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting her to react in such a way.

Elli raised her head and looked at Ivan as she had something to ask him, "I saw you earlier... Talking to that woman..." Ivan was quite taken aback by her words.

Elli's whole body began to tremble as her cries filled the room. Ivan was speechless, he never meant for things to come to this.

"Elli..." Ivan softly spoke her name, "I'm sorry... I just lost it when I saw you talking to Mikhail earlier. You seemed to be rather enjoying his company." Ivan sounded apologetic as his eyes wavered sadly.

Elli's whole body jerked when she finally understood what he was talking about, she was surprised that was what he was do jealous about.

"I see... So you saw me talking to Mikhail." Elli softly sighed and peered into Ivan's eyes, "He was telling me about something interesting he had just heard and I guess I might have been enjoying listening too much." Elli paused and placed her hand on to Ivan's hand. "I'm sorry." Elli said in a gentle tone as she looked at Ivan with an apologetic gaze.

Ivan shook his head and wrapped himself around Elli in a loving embrace. "I'm sorry too. I was talking to the noble woman earlier because she was discussing with me about something within her family. I didn't mean to upset you..." Ivan sounded truly sorry as he tightened his grip on Elli and she wrapped her arms around him in return.

They sat there feeling each others warmth, both sorry for the pain they caused the other. Ivan pulled back from the embrace a little and looked adoringly into Elli's azure eyes. "I love you." Ivan quietly whispered before his lips met hers. They shared a sweet tender kiss, pouring their feelings for one another into it and with that kiss the pain they felt just earlier washed away. All they felt now was each other and the love they shared.

Ivan didn't allow Elli to leave his room that night as they spent a most passionate night together reaffirming their love. They promised in the future to always talk first before overreacting and causing unnecessary pain and to always love the other no matter what. Ivan never wanted to hurt Elli again he only wished her happiness and he promised to himself he would always put that first in his life. 


	8. School Woes (Roberto)

Summer holidays were now over and school had just begun. Ariana was busy studying as she was overloaded with homework. Ariana didn't know how much more she could take, she felt her body growing weary at every passing day. Ariana's eyes were droopy as she focused on studying, showing clear signs that she lacked sleep. Ariana sighed and rested her head on the table when her phone went off. Ariana's head immediately perked up from hearing the familiar ring tone. She hurried to answer the phone and on the other end was Roberto.

Roberto cheerily talked to her on the phone but noticed she wasn't being her usual self. He quickly picked up something wasn't right as her tone was lifeless and drawn. Roberto decided he would come by to see her and before she could object and say she was fine Roberto had hung up.

Ariana quickly tried her best to tidy up for the princes arrival and before long Roberto turned up at her door.

Ariana slowly opened up her door, she hoped Roberto wouldn't notice how tired she looked but alas he immediately detected the tiredness present in her eyes.

"Ariana... You are not overworking yourself are you?" Roberto asked sounding concerned. Ariana wasn't able to look him in the eyes and focused her gaze to her side.

"I have to study... I can't fail my exams." Ariana said softly.

Roberto didn't like it at all, he didn't want her working herself to death. "Are you sleeping and eating properly?" Roberto questioned her.

Ariana slowly raised her head to meet Roberto's gaze, her eyes slightly shook, "I do sleep... sometimes. And I eat fruit to keep up my energy."

Roberto was in shock, he couldn't believe what she was doing to herself.

"Ariana... Please take better care of yourself." Roberto paused and pursed his lips sadly before he continued, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Ariana was deeply touched by his concern, but she had to keep focused on her studies, she had to succeed at her school.

"I'm sorry... But I need to keep up with my studies... Or the other students tease and harass me if I'm falling behind in the slightest." Ariana eyes were downcast, she looked so sad and it was painful for Roberto to see.

Roberto slowly walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands, firmly gripping them in his.

"Ariana... Don't, don't do this to yourself just to prove something to someone else." Roberto spoke from his heart, pouring his feelings into his words. "Your health is at stake here, I don't want you doing this to yourself. No matter what any one says about you..." Roberto paused, he let go of her hands and placed them on her cheeks as he lovingly looked onto her eyes, "To me you are the smartest and prettiest girl of all and nothing will ever change that."

Ariana felt her eyes grow warm as tears threatened to fall. She was so moved by his words, Ariana didn't know how to react or what to say. Instead Roberto placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you, Ariana and I always will."

Roberto wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, he never wanted to let her go or allow her to go through such pain to prove something to someone else. All Roberto wanted was Ariana to smile and be happy. Ariana promised Roberto she'd no longer overwork herself just to be accepted by her classmates and instead do her best so she could be someone Roberto could be proud of.


	9. Never Forgotten (Roberto)

The Altarian Kingdom was in mourning, it was exactly one year since the death of their beloved Prince Roberto. Everyone was busily preforming their duties in preparation for a memorial service in memory of him. The castle has not been the same since his passing, their is hardly a smile to be seen. Elli has deeply been affected by this great loss.

They were only married for a mere matter of months before he came down with a serious illness that claimed his life. Everything is still so vivid in Elli's mind it's as if it only just happened. Watching him get progressively worse before her eyes and eventually dying in her arms was too painful for her. Elli felt her heart slowly being crushed and finally shattered by his death.

Alberto too was deeply affected by his passing, he never imagined that one day his master would never be around. Alberto lost his usual spark, now he goes day by day forcing himself to perform his duties.

Elli lay in bed, she didn't want to get up and face the day, it brought back too many painful memories. Elli forced herself out of bed and truged along to two cots that sat in the room. Elli leaned over the two cots, inside were two babies one boy and one girl soundly asleep. After Roberto's passing Elli found out she was pregnant and with twins nonetheless, they were his final gift to her.

They were Elli's most precious treasures and the hope of Altaria. Elli only wished Roberto had the chance to see the two beautiful angels that he helped bring into the world. Elli feels tears well up in her eyes when she looks at them, they remind her of Roberto so much sometimes it's painful. Alberto has helped her in taking care of them, it's the only time he seems to truly enjoy himself.

Elli knows Alberto will most likely be their father figure as they grow up but she only wished they had their real father. It pains Alberto to see Elli so sullen all the time, he wishes to hold her and take away her pain but he knows he could never replace Roberto and so he watches from the distance with a heavy heart.

Elli continued on with her day and attended the memorial service with Alberto by her side. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole room. Even the princes from the neighbouring kingdoms attended. They couldn't believe that Roberto was gone, it afftected them all in their own ways, even the butlers grieved at his passing. Edward was most open about his feelings, even shedding tears when he learnt of his death.

They never realized how much of an impact Roberto made on their lives until he was gone. He was deeply missed and would never be forgotten. Roberto always brought a smile to peoples faces and was the life of the party. Now gatherings seem dull without his presence. Though no one would miss him as much as Elli, he was her other half and loved him with all her heart. The day of his passing was the day Elli lost herself, now she lives for her kids and to protect her most precious treasures; their little angels.


	10. Roberto's Angel

Elli lay exhausted on the bed, she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Next to her stood the proud new father, Roberto. Roberto held their newly born baby snug in his arms as he gazed at her adoringly.

"Shes beautiful." Roberto said in a gentle whisper just loud enough so Elli could hear it. "Yeah, very beautiful." Elli said in a weak voice as she used all her strength to smile at Roberto. Elli's eyes shook as her body was overcome by many emotions at seeing how affectionate Roberto was being with their baby girl. Roberto leant over and kissed Elli softly on the forehead and smiled lovingly at her. "Thank you, my princess. Together, we brought a beautiful angel into the world." Roberto snuggled their baby tight against him before kissing Elli once again. "I love you so much."

Elli gazed at Roberto with a tender smile, her heart filled with a kind, loving warmth. "We will make a beautiful, loving family." Roberto said as his eyes shined; he couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful family. Elli softly nodded her head before falling asleep due to exhaustion. Roberto softly kissed Elli on the lips as she slept and thanked her once more for going through everything to bring their child into the world. "I love you, my angel. Both of my angels..."


	11. Desert Jewel (Aslan)

I was in the middle of a meeting with my brother and various ministers. We were discussing about the welfare of our country and how we could improve things. It dragged on for an awfully long time; I unconsciously started tapping my foot as I waited for the meeting to finish.

My brother finally dismissed everyone and the meeting was over, I stood up, politely bowed and quickly exited the room. I had just finished the last of my royal duties for the day, and was now on my way to see the one who had been on my mind all day. The love of my life who has a voice like and angel and beauty to match; my dear princess Elli.

I looked all throughout the castle but could find no trace of her anywhere. I checked the dining hall, her bedroom and various corridors but she was no where to be found.

"Where could she be?" I muttered to myself in thought.

Deciding she must not be in the castle, I headed towards the entrance to see if she was outside.

I stepped outside and squinted from the strong sunlight, the sun was at it's highest peak in the sky. I strode through the gardens while I kept a close eye on my surroundings.

I heard a rustling in the distance and quicken my pace, there I see a faint shadow against the sunlight.

"Elli?" I stopped in my tracks and my eyes grew wide.

There in the distance, in the middle of the gardens was Elli. She had a watering can in hand and was watering the many varieties of plants. She wore a raidiant smile, it made my heart race just looking at it. Even with all the exquisite flowers surrounding her, Elli was the prettiest flower of all, her presence brought everything to life.

I stood there fixated by her beauty, she carefully tended to all the flowers but it looked as if she was particularly fond of the roses as she paid extra attention to them.

It seemed she still wasn't aware I was looking on as she started humming a soft melody. I was entranced by the soft tune, it made me feel calm and at peace. I closed my eyes and listened to her angelic voice when someone spoke out to me.

"Aslan!? How long have you been there?"

It looked like I was finally found out as Elli stood in front of me with a shocked expression.

"Not long, I only just got here." I grinned, I could clearly see the blush creep over her face.

Elli turned her face to the side and looked away. "You heard me, didn't you?" She sheepishly asked.

I walked up to her and placed my hand under her chin and brought her face to look at me. Her breath tickled my face and I could feel myself starting to blush slightly from the closeness.

"You have a beautiful voice. Just like you are a beautiful person. It's as if your singing reflected the person itself." She only blushed harder from my compliment and was finding it difficult to keep eye contact with me.

Seeing her adorable blushing face so close, I found it hard to resist to pull her against me and kiss her. I pulled my hand away from her face and took a step back. I shyly scratched my head and tried to keep my mind off of my errant thoughts, I remembered I had something I wanted to ask Elli and now was the perfect time.

"Elli," I softly spoke her name and she brought her face to look at me, interested In what I had to say, "Tonight there is to be a full moon. It's going to be quite the sight." I paused and gracefully bowed before her and held out my hand, "I'd be honored if you would join me on a moonlit ride through the desert."

I remained in the position with my hand held out as I awaited for her reply. I felt something warm touch my hand, I turned my gaze upwards to see Elli's beautiful smiling face.

"Yes, I'd love too." I let out a breath of air, I was relieved she agreed to accompany me.

...

Later that night, the moon was shining high in the night sky; It gave off a mysterious yet magnificent aura. I readied the camels we would be riding on for our little adventure and we were set to go.

Our camels slowly trotted through the sand and before long the castle was out of sight. Besides me Elli sat atop her camel, her head was slightly tilted upwards, she seemed to be looking at the sky.

"It sure it pretty." She sighed in awe from the beauty of the clear night sky lit up with thousands of stars and in the middle of it all the silver moon that lit up the desert sands; it all looked magical.

"Yes, it is. I knew you would like it. This isn't just any ordinary moon tonight. This only happens once every decade." I said as I stared at moon, enjoying the beauty. I turned my gaze to Elli, though the moon may be beautiful seeing her lit up under the gentle light, she was far more beautiful; she was the jewel of the desert.

Elli noticed me gazing at her and turned to face me, we both looked into each others eyes and were unable to turn away. Her pale cheeks adorned a rosy red color which only enhanced her beauty under the moonlight.

"Elli..." I softly spoke her name and smiled fondly at her, "You are my most precious treasure. I love you." I stopped the camels and brought my camel close to hers, close enough so I could touch her.

"Aslan..." She softly whispered my name. I took one hand off of my camels reins and placed it on her face.

"You will always have my heart." I touched her forhead with mine and gazed into her eyes, I could easily get lost in their depths.

"Aslan, I love you too." She smiled adoringly at me.

Our breathing had become heavy and I couldn't hold back any longer. I gently placed my lips over hers and showered her in small soft kisses and gradually deepened the kiss. We kissed for awhile as the moon shone down beautifully on us. It was as if we were the only two souls alive on the planet, only the vast desert was to be seen. I would never forget this night, Elli's beauty under the moonlight will forever be etched into my mind. She would always be the love of my life.


	12. Disaster Breakfast (Roberto)

Early one morning, Roberto snuck into the kitchen and began to prepare various dishes for his beloved Elli. He tried his best to make all of her favorite foods, though he was not a very skilled cook. Some dishes he had to redo as they came out a bit to crisp, but still he tried his hardest, Roberto was determined to get this done. Elli had been working hard with her princess training and it was easy to see she had grown weary from all the burden that had been placed on her. So Roberto decided he wanted to do something for Elli and came up with the idea of making her breakfast and bringing it to her room.

Some time had passed and after many failed attempts, Roberto smiled proudly at the basket In front of him where he placed all the completed dishes in.

"I hope she likes it."

Roberto happily picked up the basket and carefully stepped out of the kitchen, making sure to not be seen. As soon as the surroundings were clear, Roberto quietly made his way to Elli's room.

Instead of knocking on the door, Roberto slowly opened it up, entered her room and quietly closing the door behind him.

Roberto's smiled affectionately as he saw Elli sleeping soundly on her bed.

"Beautiful..." Roberto whispered to himself as he admired her sleeping form.

Roberto quietly tippy-toed over to her bed side with the basket in his hands. Roberto remained at her side for awhile gazing at her sleeping face. Her chest lightly went up and down as she took small breaths, Roberto thought everything about her was gorgeous; he could watch her forever and never grow bored. Roberto carefully brushed a thin strand of hair away from her forhead and placed a soft kiss upon it.

Roberto softly spoke in her ear, "I love you, my sleeping beauty." Elli turned a little in her sleep, "Roberto..." Elli mumbled his name which made Roberto smile in delight.

"How can you be so cute..."

Roberto remained at her side until finally Elli's eyes fluttered open. Elli streched her arms and sat up in bed when she heard a voice call out to her, she immediately turned her head in the direction it came from.

"Roberto!?" She was shocked to see Roberto kneeling besides her bed with a gentle smile on his face.

Elli had no idea how long he had been watching her, she felt slightly embarrassed. Elli then realized she must have bed head as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair.

Roberto chuckled as he watched, "It's fine. You are beautiful no matter how you look." Roberto paused and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Besides, once we get married I'll be seeing your bed head every day. Nothing will be hidden from me then." Roberto smiled knowingly as he eyed off her body which caused her to blush; Elli knew exactly what he meant by that.

Elli tried to calm her thoughts from his words when she noticed the basket resting on the floor, she glanced at Roberto curiously and he lifted up the basket off the ground.

"I made you breakfast." Roberto opened the basket and began to hand her the different dishes. "They are all your favorite foods." Roberto smiled happily as Elli looked at all the dishes placed in front of her.

'Roberto made me food... Well this ought to be interesting.' Elli smiled at Roberto in thanks, apologized to her stomach and gave a small prayer before attempting to eat one of the dishes.

Elli hesitantly lifted up a spoonful to her mouth and carefully started to chew on the food. As Elli got a little taste of it her whole body jerked a little and she tried her best not to cough.

"How is it? Do you like it?" Roberto's eyes were focused on Elli, he was eager to know what she thought of his cooking. Elli tried her best to smile and swallow the mouthful and not let Roberto see the disgust on her face.

"Mmmm, yes it's very good." Elli gently spoke as she looked at the food in horror.

'What on earth did he mix in this dish. Whatever it is, they should never be combined..."

Elli continued to eat the food set out in front of her as she didn't want to upset Roberto. Roberto looked so happy to see her eating his food, she couldn't let him down.

Elli got about halfway through the dishes when her stomach was practically screaming out in protest, she thought she might be sick at any moment. Elli tried to ignore her pained stomach and continued to eat.

'Why did he have to make so many... How much does he think I need to eat? I could have handled one of his dishes but six different ones... Ugh, my poor stomach..."

Elli finally finished all the dishes Roberto had prepared. Roberto grinned in delight at seeing her finish off every single dish. Elli got off her bed and stood up next to Roberto, she was looking awfully pale.

"Elli, are you okay? You look a bit ill. Maybe you should rest more, I don't want you over working yourself and getting sick." Roberto looked concerned, he tried to gently push her back on the bed but Elli protested.

"No! It's okay. I think I might just need to use the bathroom." Elli exclaimed, she didn't want Roberto touching her, especially not her stomach.

'Don't touch me... Unless you want me to be sick all over you... Alberto wouldn't be too happy with that mess."

Elli raced away into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She spent awhile in their as her stomach could no longer handle that toxic mix of food Roberto had served her. But there was no way Elli could tell him that, she just didn't have the heart.

'I'm sorry stomach... We have to put up with this for him. I love him, even if he one day kills me from his cooking. ...I'll still love him.'

Elli finally emerged from the bathroom, her color had returned to her face; she was looking visibly better than she had been.

"Thank goodness. You are looking much better." Roberto said in relief and walked over to Elli and embraced her.

"Seeing as you enjoyed my cooking so much I was thinking I might cook for you again soon."

As soon as Elli heard those words her whole body froze up and her stomach jumped as if it was against the idea.

"Ah, that's very nice of you but how about I cook next time.

Roberto shook his head, he didn't want her to cook for him, he wanted to be the one to cook.

"No, I'll cook. I want to."

Elli felt beads of sweat roll down her back, she was terrified at the idea of him cooking for her again.

"Oh, how about we cook for Alberto together! Yeah? He works hard he deserves some love."

Roberto looked slightly taken aback by her idea but as he thought about it he agreed with her.

"You are right. We should do something nice for him. I'll show him just how good of a cook I am!" Roberto said enthusiastically and with determination, a fire was lit in his eyes.

Elli let out a sigh of relief and bit her lip as she gazed at the ground looking somewhat apologetic.

'I'm sorry Alberto... If I didn't, well I might not live for much longer... with any hope, if I help him cook you might just live to see another day.'


	13. Disaster Breakfast: Alberto's Nightmare

The very next morning, Roberto once again had snuck into the kitchen but this time with Elli at his side. They made sure to go before dawn broke so they wouldn't be spotted. Once inside, Roberto hurried around collecting various ingredients he had planned to use to cook breakfast for his butler, Alberto. Elli looked a bit confused by some of the things he had grabbed, she tried to ask him what he had planned to use them in but all he would say is 'it's a secret.'

Elli stood next to Roberto ready to help him and supervise so he wouldn't kill Alberto but Roberto wouldn't allow her to help.

"I'm fine, you go make something for Alberto. I'll handle this myself." Roberto motioned for Elli to go to another corner of the kitchen and let him cook on his own.

Elli bit down on her lip, she looked worried as she slowly made her way to another part of the kitchen.

'Oh dear... I'm so sorry Alberto. I was sure he would let me help... I wonder if I can be punished for killing a royal households butler...'

Elli shook her head and sighed, "No use wondering about any of that now. I guess I'll make something simple like muffins. I doubt he will get a chance to eat them anyways."

Elli carefully prepared her part of the dish they would be serving to Alberto and eventually they were finally done in the kitchen. Roberto placed everything in the basket and beamed happily at Elli.

"I bet he will love it."

Roberto looked so happy, Elli didn't have the heart to tell him his food is like a lethal weapon and it might put Alberto in hospital or even worse kill him.

Elli and Roberto made their way out of the kitchen and began their search for Alberto. They eventually spotted him down one of the corridors in the Villa. Alberto didn't know it then, but he probably wished he had never been found that morning or even would have preferred being laid up in bed with some bug all week.

Roberto dashed down the corridor and yelled out to Alberto. Alberto immediately turned around and looked surprised to see Roberto running up to him so enthusiastically, especially when it's usually the other way around and It's him chasing after Roberto.

"Your Highness? Is something the matter?" Alberto raised an eyebrow as he looked at him curiously and then noticed the basket Roberto held in his hand.

Roberto held the basket up in front of him and smiled brightly.

"I cooked breakfast for you."

Alberto froze on the spot, for a brief second it almost looked like he was in some form of pain but he quickly regsined himself and just stared at the basket and to Roberto's smiling face.

"You made me breakfast... You didn't need to go through the trouble just to do that for me."

Alberto looked expressionless as he spoke but Elli could tell he was mortified by the idea that Roberto had cooked for him.

"It was Elli's idea. She said we should give you some love for all the hardwork you do for us." Roberto continued to smile, he had no idea how afraid everyone was of his cooking.

Alberto focused his gaze on Elli, it almost looked like he was giving her 'the death glare or how could you...'

Elli gulped and it looked as if she was mouthing the words 'I'm sorry, it was either me or you...'

Alberto quietly sighed and rolled his eyes at the brief exchange. Alberto decided it was no use, he might as well attempt his cooking. He hoped that just maybe his cooking might have improved since the last time he tried to cook for him many years ago which sent him to the hospital after he got bad food poisoning.

Alberto sat at the dining room table and awaited for Roberto to place one of the dishes he had made in front of him.

Roberto began to look through the basket as he tried to decide what he should give him first which only worried Alberto further; he hoped Roberto didn't have a whole stack of different foods in there that he cooked for him.

"Ah, here, try this one first." Roberto picked up one of the dishes, smiled, and placed it in front of Alberto.

Alberto carefully studied the dish, his mouth slightly hanged open at the sight, he tried his best to hide his emotions on his face but it was proving harder than he thought.

"So this Is what he plans to feed me first... It doesn't even look like it's for human consumption..." Alberto muttered to himself and bit his tongue before he said any more, less Roberto hear him.

Elli saw the dish in front of Alberto and had to cover her mouth as she might have made some unsightly sounds from the sight.

'I sure didn't see that one when we were in the kitchen. Is Roberto really trying to kill his butler...'

Alberto reluctantly picked up a fork, it looked as if he said a small prayer before he slowly scooped up some of the dish and brought it to his mouth.

As soon as the food entered his mouth Alberto shot up from his chair, it looked like he was about to cry.

"Alberto!? What's wrong!?" Elli exclaimed, she panicked as Alberto looked like he was in pain.

"WATER! I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Alberto shouted, it looked like his mouth was on fire as he clutched onto his throat. Alberto quickly looked for whatever he could find to cool down his mouth.

Alberto grabbed a bottle that was just a little ways away from the table and quickly finished the whole thing. Elli looked at the bottle and gasped when she saw it was in fact a bottle of wine and Alberto just downed the whole thing.

"You just drank a whole bottle of alcohol like it was nothing..." Elli couldn't believe it. Alberto was shocked from what Elli said and glanced at the bottle in his hands, his eyes widened when he saw it was indeed alcohol.

"I didn't know... I couldn't feel anything. My whole mouth was numb... in fact my tongue is still numb. And my lips are on fire... What on earth was in that meal."

Alberto was clearly still in pain as he and Elli turned around to look at Roberto who appeared to be in thought. Elli approached Roberto and tapped him on the shoulder shaking him from his thoughts.

Roberto looked curiously at Elli, "Hmm?"

"What did you put in that dish?" Elli asked.

"Ohhh, um, well... I wanted to make something spicy so I put every chilli and spicy sauce I could find into it. I guess I went a little over board." Roberto laughed shyly as he scratched his head and begged Alberto to forgive him.

Alberto sighed and just shook his head, he couldn't stay mad at Roberto when he looks at him like that. Even though Alberto wanted to burn the rest of Roberto's cooking, he decided he would attempt one more dish even if it killed him. Though he was feeling slightly tipsy from having consumed a whole bottle of wine.

Elli was amazed, she never thought Alberto would go for a second attempt, especially after what the first meal did to him. Alberto can't even talk properly after the dish, it left him with a sort of lisp.

'He sure is brave. I guess Alberto really does value his friendship with Roberto.'

Roberto placed a second dish in front of Alberto and he once again carefully studied it.

"Hmm, it looks more edible than the last one. But will it taste better..." Alberto mumbled and picked up a fork and brought some of the meal to his mouth.

This time Alberto remained seated but he clearly looked uncomfortable as he ate. The more bites he took the more in pain he looked; it was clear to see he was forcing himself for Roberto's sake.

Alberto finally managed to get through the dish and it appeared he was rubbing his belly and he was slightly pale. Roberto was oblivious to everything though.

"I think I'm full." Alberto stood up off his chair, he tried to avoid eye contact with Roberto as he was feeling quite unwell.

"But... I still have some more dishes for you to try. And Elli made muffins for you too."

Alberto's head perked up a little at the mention of Elli's muffins. While Roberto's food is like murder to his stomach, he quite enjoys Elli's cooking, but it wasn't worth it now if he had to eat any more of Roberto's food; he might just end up in the hospital again.

"It's okay. I'm sure Elli would love to finish off your cooking." Alberto smirked at Elli mischievously and quickly averted his gaze so Roberto didn't see him.

Elli look horrified, she was speechless, Elli hoped Roberto wouldn't listen to Alberto and try to feed her the remaining dishes.

"But we made them for you..." Roberto pouted, he looked sad that Alberto wasn't going to finish the food he cooked.

"I'm sorry... But I must be going now." Alberto politely bowed, he was still rubbing his tummy lightly and he made his way towards the exit.

"Ugh... My poor stomach... You could kill a whole army with your cooking... If I didn't know better, I would almost say you tried to kill me..." Once Alberto was out of the room he covered his mouth with his hand and was slightly hunched over from the pain in his stomach. He could hardly walk straight from the combination of Roberto's cooking and the bottle of wine.

Alberto limped along the corridor, eager to get to the nearest bathroom. There was no way he would be attempting Roberto's cooking for a long long time, not unless he got strict cooking lessons.

Roberto sighed as he looked at the basket of food and then he glanced up at Elli.

"Well, do you want to eat it?"

Roberto looked at Elli with puppy dog eyes. She found herself about to cave from the way he looked at her, but after seeing how Alberto just looked and remembering what happened to her only just the day before, Elli did not want a repeat.

"I'm full myself. I guess I ate too many muffins this morning after I cooked some extra ones."

Elli laughed nervously, she was hoping he would buy it. There was no way Elli was going to allow herself anywhere near his cooking.

"Oh... So what do we do with the rest then?"

Elli looked at Roberto and thought about it, "Hmm... Well we could always bur- I mean save it for Alberto later. We did make it for him after all."

Roberto seemed pleased with her idea as he smiled and nodded.

Elli nearly face palmed at her words, she couldn't believe she did it again. Once again she had done it to poor Alberto, he might never forgive her, he might just think it's her the one trying to kill him.

'I'm sorry Alberto... I'll make it up to you some how... If you survive everything... If not, I will never forget you. You were a wonderful butler.'

Elli giggled a little from her thoughts and at the same time she worried about the fate of poor Alberto.


	14. Zain's Passion

Early one afternoon, Katie had come to visit Zain at Noble Michael. Though she didn't realize that all the princes were also at Noble Michael for a meeting. Since Zain had to tend to the princes first, Katie wandered around the wide corridors, waiting for him to finish.

Some time had passed when Katie sighed, she wanted to spend some time with Zain but it seemed the meeting was dragging on longer than usual.

Katie was admiring at a painting that hanged on the wall when she heard the approach of footsteps behind her. A small smile appeared on her lips when she thought it might be Zain but then she noticed there was more than one set of footsteps.

Katie slowly turned around and gasped when she saw it was not Zain but all the princes that had now surrounded her.

"Hey, Katie. What are you doing here all alone?"

Roberto titled his head as he gazed curiously at her. Their meeting had just finished and all the princes had been making their way down the corridor when they noticed Katie and decided to stop and see how she was.

Katie's body tensed up from being surrounded by the six princes, she was unsure of how to react or what to say; all she wanted was to see Zain.

"I'm just waiting for Zain. I'm perfectly fine waiting here on my own. I don't want to hold you all up from your duties."

Katie politely bowed her head before the princes and hoped they would leave as she was getting very uncomfortable with the way they were all staring at her.

But the princes didn't budge, they all kept their gazes on her, though Keith and Joshua occasionally sighed.

"It was Roberto's idea that we stopped and talked to you. I don't have time to just stand around and chat." Keith huffed and looked away.

"Now, now. Wasn't it you the one who mentioned that she looks a little lonely first and seemed somewhat worried?" Edward retorted to Keith with a chuckle.

"I-I never!" Keith stuttered, his face completely flushed, he went speechless and tried to avoid anything more being said.

Katie herself chuckled from the little exchange that just happened between the princes when they all once again focused on her. Katie tried her best to answer and make conversation with the princes as they talked to her and at the same time not laugh when they started to banter between one another. Before long, Katie couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was suffocating from their close proximity and the fact she there was a wall behind her, she was practically cornered with no escape.

Just when she was about to try push her way through the princes to try and escape their onslaught of questions and difficult to follow conversations, she heard a voice call out.

"If you would all excuse me."

Zain had finally appeared, the princes stepped back from Katie to allow Zain through. Katie could see the look in Zain's eyes, he was not impressed that they had surrounded her. Zain had grabbed hold of Katie's hand and held it rather tight as if he didn't want to let her go.

Zain turned around and elegantly bowed, "I'm sorry, but I'll be taking Katie with me now. If you'll excuse us."

Katie could tell something was different about Zain, he wasn't being his usual self and it seemed the princes could also see something was up as they didn't say a word and just looked on as Zain dragged Katie away.

Katie asked Zain numerous times what's wrong but he wouldn't answer as he continued to pull her along until they finally reached his room.

Once inside, Zain took in a deep breath and turned around and rather forcefully pushed Katie against the wall, as he held her wrists tight. Before she had any time to react to what was going on Zain had covered her mouth with his own. The kiss was aggressive with a mix of passion and lust. Zain hungrily devoured her lips as their tongues intertwined; it left Katie gasping for air from the intensity of his kiss. Eventually, Zain released her lips and gazed into her eyes, his face was only centimeters away from her own; it was as if he would take hold of her lips again at any time. Zain's hot ragged breaths tickled her skin, Katie's whole body had grown hot and her pulse was racing; she thought her heart might jump out of her chest.

"I won't let anyone take you from me. Not now. Not ever. You are mine and mine alone." Zain whispered into her ear causing a electric spark to shoot through her body. Katie could feel Zain's rapidly beating heart through his clothes; he felt just as hot as she did.

"I'm always yours Zain. You don't have to worry. I love you and only you." Katie smiled tenderly at Zain.

"I know... I just didn't like seeing them all surrounding you like that. I found myself losing control from the sight. I'm sorry... It's not like me to act in such an unsoundly manner."

Zain sighed and looked somewhat sad as his eyes rested on the wall behind her. Katie felt deeply moved, to know he acted that way because he loved her, she felt her heart bubbling up with joy and warmth and all her love for him. Katie gently placed her hand on Zain's cheek and softly caressed it. Zain immediately jumped from sudden warmth and gazed at Katie who was looking at him with such affection.

"Katie..."

Zain too felt his heart grow warm. He was so lucky to have a girl like katie in his life, he never wants to lose her as she is everything to him. She is his precious treasure, someone he would also hold close to his heart and spend his life watching over and protecting.

"I love you. I love you so much..." Zain whispered before once again closing in on her lips with another kiss. This time a tender, sweet one. One to show just how much he loves her.


	15. Storm (Edward)

Late one night in Charles castle, Elli laid in bed as a storm raged on outside. The constant flashes of light shone through the window and lit up the room, making it look like day. Elli's body was shaking, she was terrified. Elli had hoped Edward would finish with his paperwork and come to bed soon, but she had no such luck as the door remained closed.

The storm only got worse as the night dragged on, she was unable to sleep from the fear that had overtaken her body. Elli's eyes were moist, it seemed she was so scared she was about to cry. A loud bang suddenly vibrated through the room, one louder than any other that had gone off that night. Elli cried out in horror as her scream nearly matched the sound of the thunder. Elli quickly covered her whole body with her blanket as her body trembled.

"I'll be okay... I'll be okay..."

Elli started to chant the same words over and over in an attempt to calm herself. But it was no use as more loud bangs sounded out throughout her room. Elli's soft cry could be heard under the blanket. Elli was at a loss, she didn't know what to do when she suddenly felt a gentle warmth evelop her. Elli had no idea what was going on or what this warmth was. The warmth then left her and she felt the blankets being gently removed from her face and there she saw Edward smiling tenderly at her.

"Edward..?" Elli softly whispered in surprise to see him there, she didn't even notice him come in the room.

Edward reached out a hand and placed it on her face and began to slowly caress her cheek. Feeling his warm hand on her cheek, it helped Elli to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I know how scared of storms you are... Please forgive me for not coming sooner."

Edward's eyes shook a little as he spoke as Elli looked ready to jump in his arms.

"I-It's okay... You are here now." Elli said as she fought back her tears and then suddenly another loud bang echoed throughout the room, causing Elli to jump right into Edward's arms. Edward wrapped himself around her and held her tight as he gently rocked her body as he calmed her.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here. No storm is going to get you." Edward rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered soothing words into her ears. Elli clutched onto his clothes and burried her face into his neck.

"Thank you... I feel much safer knowing you are around to hold me close and keep me safe."

Elli suddenly found her eyelids starting to grow heavy, she was no longer scared of the storm while being held in Edward's strong, reassuringly arms. She felt safe and at ease and before long she was fast asleep.

Edward gently placed Elli onto the bed and laid besides her, he was careful so as to not wake her up. Edward wrapped his arms around her on the bed and held her close. He admired her innocent yet sweet face as she slept.

"I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you, my dear Elli." Edward whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair and softly placed a kiss on her forhead.

"You will always be my little moon fairy. And the love of my life."

Edward soon fell asleep himself as his head rested right besides Elli's, both were at peace and content with one anothers warmth.


	16. My Two Angels (Joshua)

Everyone was smiling and the atmosphere was pleasant, Dresvan kingdom was overjoyed at the birth of their new princess, but no one was happier or prouder than Joshua himself. Late one night, Joshua was sleeping soundly next to his dear wife, Elli. She was completely exhausted after only having given birth a few days prior and being up half the night trying to get their precious daughter to sleep.

A unexpected storm had hit and the thunder had woken up their newborn daughter. Elli was in such a deep sleep that she didn't seem to register their daughters cries. Instead, Joshua had began to stir in his sleep, his eyes slowly opened up. Joshua rubbed his tired eyes and through the flashes of light that lit up the room he could see Elli's beautiful sleeping face. A smile formed on his lips from the sight as he admired her.

"So beautiful... I love you so much." Joshua softly kissed her on the forehead before getting up and making his way over to their daughter.

With a pleasant smile on his face, Joshua gazed into the cot with tender eyes and gently picked her up. Joshua held her in his arms protectively like she was his precious treasure; something very dear to him. He made sure his grip wasn't too tight or too loose, Joshua wanted her to feel safe In his arms. Joshua held her close to his chest as he swayed from side to side.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy is here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I'll protect you."

Joshua was so happy to be a father, he loved his wife and daughter so much and would do anything to keep them safe, keep them happy, even if it meant sacrificing his life; that's just how important they were to him, they were his world.

Joshua began to sing a lullaby to soothe his distressed daughter as he continued to rock her in his arms.

Joshua stayed like that for a little while when he felt someones presence behind him and a arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You are so cute, you know that." Elli whispered into Joshua's ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked adoringly at their daughter.

Joshua was glad the room was dark as his cheeks flushed a bright red from her words.

"I'm sorry. Did she wake you?" Joshua whispered back to Elli. He had hoped for Elli to not be disturbed after she worked so hard to get their daughter to sleep earlier and was so tired now.

Elli shook her head a little and said it was okay.

"It's not everyday I get to see this. You really are a good father." Elli giggled and softly kissed Joshua on the cheek.

"She really is beautiful. I bet she will look just like you." Joshua said as he looked at their daughters face. It was easy to see just how much he loved her.

"I think she will have your eyes." Elli replied with a smile on her face.

"You think so?" Joshua sounded so happy, just the thought of his daughter looking like Elli and him was enough to send him over the moon.

"We should have more." Joshua suddenly said and Elli gasped a little in shock.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked quizzically.

"I want more kids. Let's have a whole lot. I want many princes and princesses running around the castle." Joshua said and smiled, pleased at his idea.

"I would love to see all the kids we create together. It would be like miniature you's and me's."

Elli giggled a little and smiled before squeezing Joshua tight. "You do know they all grow up eventually, right?"

"We will just have to have enough so we will always have little ones running around." Joshua said and Elli just continued to smile at his idea. Of course she would never allow him to have as many as he'd like but she didn't mind the thought of a few more children.

Their daughter had finally fallen asleep in Joshua's arms but instead of returning her to her cot Joshua and Elli took her back to bed with them. Joshua gently placed her between them as they snuggled up around her with smiles on their faces as they adored their little daughter.

"Goodnight my two little angels." Joshua whispered and shared a quick, loving kiss with Elli before both of them closed their eyes, content with the warmth they shared with each other and their daughter. They were two proud, loving parents who felt blessed to have each other and their daughter that now graced their lives.


	17. The Frozen Prince (Ivan)

A costume party was to be held at Nobel Michael and Ivan and Elli were to attend the event. Elli knew exactly what she wanted to go as but Ivan on the other hand could not come up with any clear ideas of what his costume should be. Ivan laid on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was deep in thought as he tried to come up with something when he noticed the approach of footsteps. Ivan turned his head slightly to the side and saw Elli standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Elli?" Ivan whispered her name in slight surprise.

"I knew you have been having trouble coming up with a costume so I came up with one for you." Elli giggled and beamed at Ivan, she placed her hands on her hips, she looked proud of her plan.

Ivan didn't really like the way Elli was eyeing him off mischievously and knew she was up to something, but he never quite expected to hear just what Elli had planned.

"Well as you know I'm going as Anna." Elli said.

"Anna? The girl from the movie you love so much?" Ivan asked.

Elli giggled in delight that Ivan knew just who she was talking about. Ivan would never admit it but Elli occasionally caught Ivan watching the movie from afar when she had it on the tv.

"Yes. And I was just recently looking through your familys photo album that I found in your room and I noticed a picture of your grandfather-"

Ivan cut Elli short and shot her a 'You gotta be kidding me look.'

"I know where this is going and the answer is no! I don't care how much Yakov might have pulled off looking like Elsa but I refuse!"

Elli pouted a little and looked at him pleasingly. She inched a little closer and trailed a finger over his neck and shoulder giving him the 'puppy dog eyes.'

Ivan was speechless for a second and quickly looked away.

"I don't care how much you beg the answer is still no!" Ivan said adamantly.

"But… We could go as the sisters and… I think you'd look cute…" Elli whispered the last half of the sentence in a hushed tone but Ivan still heard her as his cheeks had gone a slight pink.

"Why would I want to go as your sister!? We are lovers not siblings!" Ivan looked displeased with the idea.

"C'mon, it will be fun and it's just for one night." Elli continued to relentlessly plead with him, she refused to give in.

"I-I said no! There is no way you are getting me into a dress!" Ivan folded his arms and glared at Elli for even mentioning something so ludicrous but Elli wasn't going to back down. She was persistent and would see to it that she'd have her way.

…

Ivan looked anything but happy as he looked at himself in the mirror. A sigh escaped his lips. Ivan couldn't believe he was actually in a dress and that Elli actually managed to get him to do this. Ivan was going to get her back for this. Elli would recieve punishment for her actions, he would make sure of it.

Elli came up behind Ivan dressed in her Anna costume. She wrapped her arms around Ivan's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Elli tried her hardest to contain herself, because she knew if she didn't Ivan would probably take off the dress and would punish her on the spot and that would mean they'd never get to the party.

"I knew you would look cute. You might even look better than me." Elli whispered, her hot breath tickled his ear.

"S-Shut up!" Ivan blushed, his ears glowed a crimson hue. "Don't get jealous now. You are the one who made me dress like this. Of course if you prefer we could just take our clothes off now." Ivan smirked and now it was Elli's turn to blush as she protested and let go of him.

"There will be no stripping right now! It's time to leave for the party." Elli hid her face so Ivan couldn't see how red she was. Ivan grabbed her hand and the both head out of the castle and made their way over to Noble Michael.

…..

"Ahhh, there is so many interesting costumes." Elli glanced around the huge hall interested in what everyone was dressed up as. Ivan couldn't help but watched how innocent Elli looked as she admired everyone, a faint smile formed on his lips.

Elli and Ivan had walked around the place for some time and realized they had never spotted the princes. Elli was a bit confused, she thought maybe she just doesn't recognize them because of their costumes and shrugged it off. Elli didn't care as long as Ivan was with her.

Elli and Ivan were standing slightly apart from the rest if the crown when Elli noticed Ivan was fidgeting a little.

Elli leaned over and whispered to him, "Everything okay?"

Ivan looked at Elli and took her hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"It's a bit stuffy in here. Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" Ivan replied.

Elli's eyes widened a little. She was surprised Ivan wanted to suddenly ditch the party but then she thought maybe this was his way of saying he wanted to spend some alone time with her and her heart jumped with joy. Though she wasn't sure how she could take him seriously or be romantic with him in any way with the way he was currently dressed. Elli giggled a little from the thought as Ivan led her out of the castle.

….

"It really is a beautiful night tonight." Elli sighed in admiration as she watched the stars dance in the night sky. But Ivan wasn't paying attention to the sky, his eyes were focused on Elli.

"You are right. It is beautiful." Ivan said as he admired Elli. Elli noticed that his eyes were on her and not the sky and she jumped a little.

"Hey, you aren't even looking at the sky!" Elli pouted.

"You are right. Why would I look at the sky when something much more beautiful is right next to me?" Ivan whispered into her ear.

Elli felt a shiver down her spine from Ivan's hot breath on her ear. Elli looked straight at Ivan as she seemed to be in a daze. Ivan began to lean in for a kiss when Elli suddenly burst out in laughter.

Ivan quickly pulled back and looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny!?" Ivan exclaimed.

"N-Nothing!" Elli tried her best to stop laughing but was unable to and it got ivan more riled up.

"You do know I'll have to punish you for laughing at me." Ivan said, he looked quite unhappy she ruined the mood with her fit of laughter. Elli just couldn't help herself as she continued to laugh when she was suddenly pushed to the ground.

Elli laid there with Ivan now on top of her. I looked down at her with a wicked smile.

"This isn't how sisters treat one another!" Elli tried to wiggle free from Ivan's grip but he only held her tighter.

"Didn't I tell you earlier? We aren't sisters. No, we are much more than that. We are going to be married after all…" Ivan whispered seductively into her ear and kissed her forcefully. Ivan didn't let up as he kissed her again and again. Elli's breathing grew ragged as she gasped for air through his kisses. Ivan was punishing Elli for laughing at him but to him this was only light punishment; the rest would come later.

Ivan finally pulled apart from the kiss and let Elli go. Elli sat up and breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure after the intense kiss. Elli looked over at Ivan with eyes wider than normal from the shock of his kiss while Ivan wore a satisfied smile. It's as if his eyes were telling her 'You had it coming. Just wait until later.'

Elli had finally calmed down but it didn't last long as they noticed the approach of footsteps. They didn't even have time to turn around before a loud splash resounded throughout the air.

"Ahhhhh!" Elli screamed. She was only slightly wet. Elli looked at Ivan next to her and noticed he was soaked to the bone.

"Surprise!" Elli turned around to see the owner of the voice was none other than Oliver.

Ivan looked completely unfazed as he stood up and turned to face Oliver.

"Why did you just throw water over me?" Ivan folded his arms and glared at Oliver.

"We thought it would be fun and wanted to see your reaction." Oliver said trying to sound innocent.

"Hey don't include me in this. It was all your idea Oliver." Sieg said with a huff.

Oliver grinned and the realized something as he looked at Ivan.

"Hey, that was freezing cold ice water but you didn't flinch at all. You don't even look like you notice it." Oliver was stunned. He thought for sure that the water was cold enough to get a reaction from Ivan.

Ivan smirked wickedly at Oliver.

"Oliver you need to try harder if you seriously want to get a reaction from me."

Oliver looked dumbfounded, he didn't know how Ivan could not have felt it.

"But… That was freezing cold water! Even Elli screamed and she only got hit-" Oliver couldn't finish his sentence as Ivan cut him off.

"Let it got. Just let it go Oliver. The cold never bothered me anyway. I do live in sanct sybil after all." Ivan said with a wicked smile.

Elli gasped at his words and a grin formed on her lips. All this time he denied not liking the movie and there he goes spouting off a line from one of her favorite songs. Elli didn't know if Ivan was aware he just did that but she sure wasn't going to forget it.

Oliver continued to stare in shock while Ivan grabbed Elli's hand and started to walk off.

"C'mon Elli. We are leaving."

Elli followed along besides Ivan as they made their way back to the car that waited to take them to the airport to go home.

Along the way Elli glanced over at Ivan and noticed he was shivering ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" Elli asked.

Ivan looked at Elli's face and shook his head, "Of course not."

"Then why are you shaking?" Elli could tell he was trying hard to deny it, she thought it was adorable.

"I'm not shaking!" Ivan exclaimed. He refused to allow her to think that he was shaking but then he let out a sneeze.

"Achooo…. Dammit!" Ivan sighed.

"Aha! I knew it. Always trying to be the tough guy." Elli giggled.

Ivan looked away and blushed slightly.

"Of course. What man wants to look weak in front of the girl he loves?" Ivan whispered.

Those words were all it took to send Elli's heart soaring. Elli was now blushing as much as Ivan. Elli rested her head on his shoulder as they continued on the way to the car. A pair of blushing lovebirds. It was sure to be a night neither would ever forget.


	18. Island Vacation (Ivan)

Ivan finally had some time off from royal duties and planned to use this valuable time to take Mandy on a vacation. They had only been going out for a few months and so Ivan wanted to use this time to strengthen his relationship with her. Ivan told Mikhail to get everything prepared right away while he called up Mandy and told her of his plans. Ivan wanted Mandy to free up her entire week so they could spend it together alone on a tropical island. Mandy was only too happy to hear what Ivan had planned for them. She had never gone on a vacation with him before so this was something exciting. Many thoughts went through Mandy's head as she wondered what they would do together and how they would spend their vacation. Though Mandy didn't really mind what they did as long as she could be by Ivan's side the whole time.

...

The next day, Ivan and Mandy were now on their way to the island where they would be spending their week. Mandy sat next to Ivan in the huge jet plane, she couldn't take her eyes off the view outside. The sea was shimmering like a thousand diamonds as the sun reflected off it. It was truly beautiful.

"Is it really that much more interesting to look at then I am?" Ivan whispered into Mandy's ear and her whole body froze. Mandy realized Ivan was now leaning against her body with his chin on her shoulder.

"O-Of course not! It is beautiful though. I like how the water shimmers so brilliantly." Mandy said as she admired the view and Ivan snorted a little.

"I see. Wait until we get to the island. The beaches there are a sight to see." Ivan said as he brushed some stray hair away from her eyes.

Mandy was intrigued by his words and couldn't wait to see it for herself. Mandy was off in thought about being alone on the island with Ivan when she felt a warm sensation on her cheek. Mandy turned to see Ivan with a big grin on his face only inches away from her. She could practically feel his breath on her skin and her cheeks reddened a little from the surprise kiss.

"Your skin really is soft." Ivan rubbed his cheek against hers only making her face grow hotter. Mandy didn't know how much she could take of Ivan being so close to her, but at the same time she didn't mind, though she thought her heart might burst.

...

As soon as the the plane landed Ivan took Mandy's hand in his and helped her off the plane. Mandy loved feeling his warm hand in hers, it made her heart flutter a little. As soon as they were off the plane Ivan surprised Mandy with another kiss. Mandy was stunned, Ivan never usually acts so spontaneously, she thought he must be very happy to have this time alone with her.

Mandy's heart was still beating rapidly when Ivan inched closer, "These kisses are nothing compared to what I have planned later." Ivan whispered seductively into her ear.

Mandy felt her whole body get hot and her head felt a little dizzy. Ivan was full or surprises and it wasn't good for her heart. Mandy had no idea what to expect on this vacation or just what Ivan has planned. One things for sure it won't be dull.

After leaving their belongings at the cabin they would be staying at they made decided they would go for a short walk on the island to see the nature there. With hands entwined as they walked, Mandy had a hard time concentrating on her surroundings when all she could think of was the warmth on her hand.

"It's nice here. It's peaceful." Ivan said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed a breeze that was blowing and Mandy followed suit.

"You are right. It's like it just melts all your worries away."

Mandy breathed in the fresh air when she felt a sudden tug on her arm and before she knew it she was enveloped by Ivan's warmth. His arms held her tight and he didn't plan to let go.

"You are mine now and only mine. I have you all to myself. I don't plan on letting you go at all or letting you think of anyone else other than me."

Ivan gently caressed one of her cheeks with the back of his hand while his other held onto her tight. Ivan smiled mischievously at Mandy but at the same time his eyes were gentle. Mandy could see just how much he loved her through them. Mandy couldn't take her eyes away as she stared into Ivan's, she was lost in his blue-green eyes and couldn't escape.

Ivan slowly inched closer and before Mandy even had a chance to react Ivan had stolen her lips with a sweet kiss that took her breath away. Every kiss got sweeter and more passionate. Ivan really did mean it when he said 'He'd make sure her thoughts were of only him.'

Ivan eventually released his hold on her lips and took her hand in his once more.

"You taste nice." Ivan smirked wickedly and Mandy looked away her cheeks bright red.

They continued on their walk around the island when finally the sun began to set. They decided they would go to the beach and watch the sunset together. It was a beautiful sight as the ocean glowed orange and the sky went many different shades of orange and red. Mandy sighed from it's beauty. She was so happy to get to see something so pretty with Ivan by her side.

Mandy was lost in the moment when suddenly a splash echoed throughout the air and next thing she knew she was soaked.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!?" Mandy exclaimed as she shouted at Ivan who had just kicked water and splashed it all over her.

Ivan was holding onto his stomach from his laughter as Mandy puffed out her cheeks, "Bahaha! Your face. I'm sorry. It was only a-" Ivan didn't even get the chance to finish before Mandy pushed him back with all her might and he fell backwards into the water.

"Woah! ...That's not playing fair!" Ivan sat up in the water as it splashed against him and he folded his arms. He looked like a little child who just got scolded.

"Well, you started it. I only went along with it." Mandy giggled. She had never seen Ivan make such a face but then his expression changed and Mandy felt worried. Ivan looked like he had something wicked planned as he smirked mischievously at her. Ivan stood up and slowly approached Mandy who kept taking a step back but Ivan caught up to her.

Ivan grabbed hold of her wrist and flung her towards him and with heated breaths whispered into her ear, "You know I'm going to have to punish you for that now. You play dirty well I'm going to play even dirtier."

Mandy gasped at those words as a million thoughts ran through her head at once when suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Woah, what are you doing!?" Mandy screamed as she held tightly onto Ivan.

Ivan chuckled and started to walk towards the water. Mandy had an idea of what he had planned and begged him to stop but he didn't listen. Mandy tightened her grip onto Ivan and closed her eyes as she thought he would throw her in but she realized he never let go of her. Instead he walked into the water with her in his arms and then gently let her down.

Mandy was stunned from his actions. She thought for sure he would have thrown her in but instead he chose to walk into the water with her.

" you." Ivan smiled affectionately as he spoke. Mandy wasn't expecting to hear him say those words. She looked at him with eyes wider than normal when Ivan once again wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace.

"You always know how to have a good time. I always feel happy when I'm around you. I don't have to put up any fronts and you accept me for who I am. I'm so glad I met you when I did. You changed me for the better. I couldn't imagine my life without you now. I need you in my life now and always. Never leave my side. I want us to be together forever." Ivan poured out his feelings to Mandy and she could feel his love in every word. Mandy was even more shocked to here him say those words, her body grew warm and her chest was filled with love for him.

"Are you... Are you proposing to me?" Mandy asked meekly with crimson cheeks.

"Yes. I love you, Mandy. I want to make you happy just as you make me happy. Please, will you marry me?" Ivan said in a sweet tone with his cheeks also faintly red but he hoped that she wouldn't notice because it was dark and only the moonlight was shining down on them.

Mandy couldn't believe it. Was this what he had planned all along she thought? Did he bring her here to propose to her? Mandy thought she must be dreaming but she knew the warmth she felt was no lie. This was real.

"Yes... Yes! I love you so much."

Mandy vigorously nodded her head and decided to be a little daring as she turned around in his arms and stole his lips with hers. Ivan was slightly taken aback from the action but quickly settled into the kiss. The kiss was filled with so much love. Love they shared for each other and the future that lay in wait for them. Both knew it would come with hard times but as long as they had each other there would be nothing they couldn't overcome. They had love on their side and it would be their strength.


	19. Cupcake Dilema (Keith)

Elli and Keith were enjoying a quiet night together as they cuddled in bed when suddenly Keith stopped and sat up. Elli was dumbfounded from his sudden action as her mouth hanged open in confusion.

"Keith…?" Elli softly spoke his name and he turned to face. Keith looked at her like he wanted something but Elli wasn't quite sure what.

Elli sat up in the bed alongside Keith and looked directly at him, "Is something the matter?"

Keith creased his eyebrows a little, he looked like he was about to get upset.

"Yes, something is the matter!" Keith said in a raised tone which stunned Elli.

Elli's eyes widened as she wondered what on earth could be wrong. All they were doing was cuddling in bed, she never stopped any of his advances. Elli was completely stumped, she thought there must be a serious matter on his mind that he hasn't told her about.

"If something is wrong please tell me." Elli said and Keith smirked.

Elli didn't like the way he was looking at her now, it troubled her. It was as if he had something dirty planned.

"I need cupcakes and I need them now."

Keith said as he looked straight Elli as if he was giving her the hint he wanted her to make them.

Elli nearly fell off the bed as soon as she heard those words. She was completely speechless. Elli made a weird face in disbelief, she couldn't believe his troubles was cupcakes and here she thought there was something seriously wrong.

"Well? I told you what you wanted to hear. Don't just sit there staring at me like a freak." Keith huffed and folded his arms.

"So, you want cupcakes and what do you want me to do?" Elli knew he wanted her to make them but decided she'd have a little fun with him first, specially since he stopped cuddling her for something like 'Cupcakes.'

'Seriously, Keith? If it got out that the proud prince suddenly had a cupcake craving it could tarnish your image. But… It is kinda cute.'

Elli started to giggle a little at her thoughts and Keith looked like he was going to get mad again.

"Don't sit there laughing to yourself. I want you to make me cupcakes!" Keith was practically demanding her now but Elli still didn't move.

"Can't the chef make them? Wouldn't you rather continue cuddling with me?" Elli said with a grin and Keith looked speechless for a second.

"…You! Do you like to torment me!?" Keith paused for a second but when he saw the look on Elli's face he quickly continued before Elli got a chance to reply, "Wait, forget I said that. You need to be the one to make them for me." Keith looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer as he kept his arms folded and stared hard at Elli.

"You love my cooking that much?" Elli continued to tease him and it infuriated Keith.

"N-No..! I-I just want to eat your cupcakes. I want chocolate chip ones and vanilla cupcakes." Keith finally looked away from Elli as he didn't want her to see the blush on his cheeks.

Elli giggled as she got off the bed, "Alright then, as you wish." Elli headed towards the door when Keith called out to her.

"Also make sure there is a lot of frosting!"

Elli raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand why he wanted a lot of frosting but decided not to question it as she headed to the kitchen to make them right away.

…..

Elli finally finished baking the cupcakes and just like Keith requested, the cupcakes were covered in frosting.

As soon as Keith saw Elli bring the cupcakes into his bedroom his eyes widened in delight. He looked like a little child who just received a gift they wanted.

"Finally, I have been waiting." Keith said as Elli sat on the bed and placed the cupcakes in front of him.

"I'm sorry it took so long but I had to add extra frosting on each one. It was your request after all." Elli said in a somewhat sarcastic tone and Keith just shrugged it off as he picked up a cupcake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mmmm, this is good." Keith looked like he was really enjoying the cupcakes as he had a big grin on his face which made Elli smile too.

"Oh, Keith." Elli said as she looked at his face.

Keith looked at her and tilted his head slightly, "What is it?"

Elli began to reach a hand towards his face, "You have frosting all over your face."

Before Elli got a chance to wipe the frosting off of his face, Keith had grabbed her hand and tugged her close.

"Here, have a taste." Keith picked up one of the cupcakes and pushed part of it in her mouth and covered her face with the frosting.

"Heeey!" Elli shouted out and tried to wipe her mouth but Keith wouldn't let her.

"Now you have frosting all over your face. Let me get it off for you." Keith held onto her hands as he inched closer with his face. Elli's heart was racing at an incredible rate as Keith licked the frosting off from her face and then stole a kiss from her.

Keith pulled away from the kiss and smirked mischievously, "Yep. That tastes much sweeter."

Elli was stunned, she couldn't believe what just happened. Did he want the extra frosting just so he could cover her mouth with it and then lick it off? Keith really did get her in the end. Keith continued to cover her with the frosting and licked it off with his tongue and stole multiple kisses. He really looked like he was enjoying himself while Elli was left breathless.

"Did you want the cupcakes just so you could do this to me?" Elli asked as she breathed heavily.

Keith grinned wickedly and nodded, "Of course. I saw it happen on TV and I wanted to try it with you."

Elli blinked a few times when she realized he tried this because it was something he saw on TV.

"Seriously!? You should have warned me first!" Elli pouted, though she didn't mind all that much but it was a shock to her heart.

"Nope. I loved seeing your surprised reactions. Besides you would never have done it if I warned you." Keith continued to grin as he was enjoying himself.

"No more TV for you!" Elli suddenly said in a raised tone and Keith raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Who knows what else you may learn off the Tv!?"

Keith chuckled, he thought how she was acting was cute.

"Not happening. You liked it. So why would I stop?" Keith smiled seductively.

Elli just sat there speechless as her cheeks burnt up.

Elli then noticed the bed started to creak as she suddenly was wrapped up in Keith's strong arms.

"You can stop pouting now. I promise I won't play anymore tricks on you tonight." Keith said in a tender voice and Elli knew when he talked to her like that she could no longer stay mad.

Elli forgave him and turned around to look at him. Keith smiled sweetly at her and Elli could see the love in his eyes. After they were finished with the cupcakes they resumed their cuddling as they spent the night kissing and enjoying one anothers warmth.


	20. A White Surprise (Glenn)

Glenn sat at the desk in his office deep in thought. Cozumi's birthday was coming up and he was thinking of how he could do something special for her. Glenn wracked his brain but nothing seemed to come to him.

As Glenn continued to try think of what to do, the door to his office opened and Yu stepped inside with a tea tray in hand.

Yu noticed something was troubling Glenn as his eyes seemed to be staring off into the distance.

Yu approached Glenn's desk and placed a tea cup in front of him before he spoke up, "Your Highness? Is there something troubling you?"

Glenn, who was off in a different world, was brought back to his senses as he heard Yu's voice.

"Yu? I didn't see you come in."

Yu chuckled a little at how much of a daze Glenn seemed to be in.

"I only just stepped in. Is everything alright?"

Glenn frowned at Yu's question and was debating if he should tell him or not but decided he may as well try since he can't come up with anything.

"As you know, Cozumi's birthday is coming up soon. I wanted to make it a special day for her since this is her first birthday since we have wed."

Yu grinned a little, he had an idea that this is what might have been troubling him.

"I see. Why don't you take her somwhere special? Just the two of you."

Glenn's head perked up at Yu's suggestion but then his head dropped again, he wasn't sure if that would even be possible with his busy schedule. Yu could tell Glenn looked a bit hesitant and decided to ease his worries.

"I can arrange it that you have a couple days off around her birthday. But it will increase the work you take on around those days. You might be exhausted."

Glenn once again looked up and was pleased with the idea, "Do it. I will do the extra work. I don't care what it takes, get me some time off so I can spend it with her."

"As you wish." Yu bowed his head and left the room to start preparations for Glenn's trip right away.

...

Cozumi woke up with the sun this morning, she could hardly sleep. Cozumi turned her head slightly and noticed Glenn was nowhere to be seen. It was finally her birthday and she didn't know what Glenn would have planned for her.

Cozumi was excited as she thought of what he might do. Cozumi jumped out of bed and quickly got changed and made her way out into the corridors. She hoped she might locate Glenn or find a glimpse of them preparing something for her, anything, Cozumi didn't care what it was, she was just so excited to be celebrating it with Glenn.

Soon, Cozumi's smile disappeared and sadness took over as she could not find anyone in the castle. It was unusually quiet and it made her feel depressed.

"Did they forget? Did he forget...?" Cozumi was saddened by her thoughts and felt like she might cry. Cozumi couldn't stand it any more and headed back towards the bedroom but was surprised to find Glenn waiting in there.

"Glenn? What are you doing here?"

Glenn turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled.

"I have been looking for you."

Once again Cozumi felt excited and thought that maybe he did remember as a smile graced her face.

"You were? Are we going somewhere?"

Glenn smiled sweetly as he approached Cozumi and took one of her hands in his.

"Yes. We are going to have breakfast together."

Glenn started to walk while holding onto her hand and she followed along.

'Breakfast? But... Maybe he really did forget after all...'

Cozumi sighed a little, quiet enough so Glenn couldn't hear as she followed him along to the dining room.

When they got into the dining room, just as Cozumi thought everything was the same. Nothing had changed and no one was saying anything to her.

Glenn sat Cozumi at the table and sat down besides her.

Glenn kept quiet as they ate breakfast together. Cozumi felt a sadness welling up inside of her. She didn't want to believe he really forgot but it didn't look like he remembered with how he seemed to be acting.

After they finished breakfast, Cozumi found herself feeling unusually tired. She thought she could hardly keep her eyes opened.

'That's weird. I have never felt so tired so suddenly.' Cozumi let out a yawn and stood up from the table and Glenn followed suit.

"You look tired. Why don't you go rest in our room for a bit?" Glenn said as he helped steady Cozumi on her feet.

Cozumi nodded her head and they made their way back to the bedroom where Cozumi immediately drifted off to sleep.

Glenn stood besides her to make sure she was completely asleep, "Hmm, good it seemed to have worked. I'm sorry. I really want to surprise you." Glenn spoke softly as he kissed her forehead.

Glenn immediately set everything into motion as he packed their bags and carried Cozumi out to the car where they would then be taken to their destination.

...

Some time later, they had finally arrived at their destination and Glenn carefully carried Cozumi along to the cabin they would be staying at for a few days. Glenn gently placed her down on the double bed and waited by her side until she woke up.

Cozumi finally started to stir in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. Cozumi immediately noticed Glenn sitting next to her holding her hand and wondered if he stayed by her side the whole time.

Cozumi then realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings as her eyes opened wide as she took everything in.

"Where are we...?"

Glenn chuckled a little and pecked Cozumi on the cheek.

"Surprise! Happy birthday."

Cozumi was completely stunned. She couldn't believe it, Glenn went through all the trouble to take her somewhere to surprise her.

"You really did all this for me?"

Glenn smiled sweetly to her and took both her hands between his.

"Of course. I wanted to do something special for you. I love you so much, so I wanted to do this right."

Cozumi felt her eyes grow moist, she thought she mighy cry from how kind and caring Glenn was being.

Glenn stood up from besides her bed and gestured for Cozumi to follow him. They walked out of the cabin with their hands entwined.

"Look."

Glenn opened the door and motioned for Cozumi to look at the view. Cozumi's jaw dropped at the beauty that now surrounded her.

All around was a field of pure white. The snow glistened beautifully under the sun. It looked somewhat magical. And there, their cabin sat ontop of the hill, allowing them to see past the snowy hills and out over the mountains.

"This, this is truly beautiful. I can't believe you did all this for me. Thank you so much!" Cozumi said as she tried not to cry from the overwhelming emotions that filled her body.

Glenn was delighted to see Cozumi so happy. Glenn squeezed Cozumi's hand tight as he used the other to hold her close.

"I'm glad you like it. It was worth every second to see the smile on your face."

Cozumi looked into Glenn's eyes and realized just how big the smile on her face was, she couldn't not smile, she was just so happy.

"This is the best birthday ever. Thank you, Glenn. I love you so much."

Cozumi and Glenn were fixed on each other when they noticed white puffs slowly descend from the sky.

"Hmm, it seems to be snowing." Glenn looked up as he felt the snow hit his face.

"It is. It's so pretty. They look like little diamonds descending from the sky. It really does look magical."

Cozumi was admiring the falling snow when she felt Glenn tug on her and pulled her even closer. All she could see was Glenn's face in front of her now.

"Happy birthday, Cozumi."

Glenn slowly started to inch closer.

"I love you, Cozumi."

He breathed those three words before he stole her lips away in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Cozumi was so thankful to have someone like Glenn in her life. Cozumi would be sure to never forget this most magical day. It was like a dream. Cozumi looked forward to the many years ahead that awaited her, all those years with Glenn by her side.


	21. Breaking Alberto

Earlier, Alberto had seen Roberto kissing Elli in one of the corridors and was horrified by just how terrible he was.

Alberto decided he would approach Roberto in his bedroom and question him on his terrible performance.

Alberto opened the door to Roberto's room and found him there sitting on the sofa. Roberto immediately turned to face Alberto and grinned at him.

"Al, what brings you here?" Roberto asked cheerily and Alberto frowned at him.

"I really thought you would manage better than that. I didn't think I failed so miserably as your tutor."

Roberto cocked his head to the side, he wondered what Alberto was going on about.

"What do you mean?"

Roberto's question only made Alberto get more upset.

"What do I mean!? You should know exactly what I'm talking about! It was disgraceful!"

Alberto was practically shouting at Roberto who just shrugged his shoulders and played it cool.

"Nope. Sorry. What are we talking about?"

Alberto rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on, "How clueless can you be..." Alberto let out a sigh before he continued, "I honestly hope that's not how you always kiss. As a prince you need to be more dignified then that."

Roberto chuckled a little at how worked up Alberto is getting over how he kisses.

"You were watching me kiss? I didn't think you were the kind of person to do that."

Alberto took in a deep breath, he didn't know how much more he could take, You were kissing in an open area! How do you expect me to not see!?"

Roberto really looked like he was enjoying himself as his smile kept growing wider, "By closing your eyes?"

"...You are infuriating! Did you not learn anything from all my years of lessons and lectures?"

Roberto glanced up to the ceiling as he seemed to be thinking about it, "Hmmm, maybe but you failed to teach me one thing."

Alberto was slightly taken aback. He couldn't recall what he possibly could have forgotten.

"And what might that be?"

Roberto chuckled at Alberto's question, he knew Alberto would not like his reply very much.

"You never taught me how to kiss."

Alberto's eyes widened, he never expected those words to leave Roberto's lips, "I-I sure hope not! I am not suitable to teach you how to kiss...!"

Alberto's cheeks had now flushed and Roberto could hardly contain himself but he wanted to torture Alberto for a little longer, "But you can't come here saying about how badly I kiss if I was never taught in the first place. You are my teacher, Al. If you want me to kiss better to not disgrace the royal family, don't you think I need lessons?"

Roberto stood up and slowly began to approach Alberto who started to freak out from how Roberto was acting.

"N-No! There will be no lessons."

Roberto looked up and pouted, "But, then how will I improve? You must be skilled in the matter so share some of your insight with me!" Roberto looked to be begging Alberto and Alberto grew redder by the minute.

Alberto slowly backed away from Roberto until he was nearly out of the room, "There will be no lessons. Not now. Not ever. Go practice with Elli!"

Alberto shouted and signaled with his eyes for Roberto to give up.

"But you just complained about me kissing her." Roberto tried to give Alberto the puppy dog eyes and look as innocent as possible.

"Yes well, I take that back. Go, go now! Go kiss with her as long as you like! Practice as much as you need!" Alberto hurriedly finished speaking and exited the room as fast as he could and slammed the door behind him.

Alberto took big strides as he wanted to get away from Roberto's room as fast as possible and calm down his nerves, his cheeks were redder than a cherry. Alberto couldn't believe how Roberto managed to turn that all against him.

"He didn't honestly think I would teach him how to kiss... Did he?" Alberto tried to shake the image from his mind as that was not something he wanted to be thinking of.

Meahwhile back in Roberto's room, Roberto was on the floor dying from laughter as he recalled the expression on Alberto's face when he asked him to teach him how to kiss.

"Bahaha, oh my sides hurt. That plan worked beautifully. I bet he really thought I wanted him to kiss me. Geez Al, you are one funny butler. Your face was sooo red!" Roberto couldn't stop laughing but then he imagined himself kissing Alberto and his body trembled.

"Woah, don't imagine that. That's creeepy. Maybe I went a little too far. I hope that image doesn't continue to haunt me." Roberto thought about it and tried to shake it from his mind.

"I do see Al everyday after all. I can't go thinking like this... Nooo, I'll imagine Elli. After all I now have permission to kiss her as much as I like. Thanks, Al!"

Roberto tried hard as he could to keep his mind on Elli but for some reason Alberto kept plaguing his thoughts too. Now Roberto almost regretted his actions as he doesn't want those images of Alberto haunting him.

And little did Roberto know, Alberto was facing the same troubles. For some time afterwards they both had trouble looking at each other and often were found with a blush on their faces.

Super butler, Alberto's image was finally broken and by something quite unexpected. Both were unaware that they were often imagining the same thing when they looked at each other and the staff in the castle could never figure out why they both would walk away with blushes on their faces.


	22. Happiness - Claude

We had been married for just over a year. I still worked ever diligently at the castle as Prince Wilfred's butler but now I'm graced with her always by my side. I never expected to fall in love, I thought I'd forever be single, you could say I was married to my work but then she came into my life. She turned my world upside down and changed me. I will always be grateful to have someone as wonderful as her.

Things had been pretty hectic lately. I was expecting my first child any time now. It came as a shock when she told me the news. My heart nearly stopped. I couldn't believe it at the time, my thoughts were all over the place. I was worried, did I really have what it takes to be a father? Could I take care of my family and make them happy? Soon after the shock was replaced with unbelievable joy. I was to be a father, there was no avoiding it. It was a bit daunting but I wanted to be the best father I could be to my child. I smiled at the thought of seeing my child for the first time.

Elli was resting in our bedroom as I prepared a herbal tea to help her relax. I noticed she was getting more anxious by the day with the baby coming. I wanted her to feel relaxed and stay calm, to get through this with the least stress possible. I wished I could do more for her but right now all I can offer is my love and support.

I also felt quite anxious. This is all new to me, new to both of us but I had to stay focused and keep calm, I had to be her strength.

I finished the tea and placed it on a tray. With tea tray in hand I made my way back to our bedroom. I quietly opened the door to the bedroom incase she was sleeping, I didn't want to scare her.

Our bedroom had gone through quite the transformation after Elli had become pregnant. Now a crib and various other things were present in the room. We both had gone shopping many times over the months to buy baby clothes. Not knowing the gender of the baby we decided to get clothes that would work on either. It was a wonderful feeling shopping for your future child. It filled us both with immeasurable joy. Though sometimes I might have been a bit too eager at the Idea of buying things for our child as Elli was often telling me to take it easy, that I would spoil our child at this rate.

I slowly walked inside and closed the door behind me. I glanced towards the bed and noticed Elli was no longer there.

'Where could she be? She was on the bed when I left.'

"Elli?" I called out her name, I couldn't find her anywhere in the room. My body temperature started to rise as I began to panic.

'I hope she is alright. Why would she just leave when she knows the baby can come any time...'

"Claude!" A pained voiced cried out my name.

'Is she in...'

"Elli!"

I raced to the only place I hadn't checked yet, the bathroom.

"Elli...!" I was stunned by what I saw. My whole body had begun to shake. No longer having the strength to hold the tea tray it slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground with a piercing crash. The teacup completely shattering.

'Elli!? Oh no... please be okay!'

I ran over to her side as she lied on the floor clutching onto her stomach. Her face was deathly white, It was easy to tell by looking that she was in a great deal of pain.

"Elli, what's wrong?" I placed my hand on her body, she was hot, too hot.

Elli looked at me with her weak eyes as she began to move her mouth, "Claude... The baby, it's coming..."

I felt the color drain away from my face, I held my breath as those words sunk in. Now was not the time to be panicking. I had to get her to the hospital and fast.

"Everything will be okay. Just stay calm."

I tried to be reassuring by telling her to stay calm but that's easier said than done when I can hardly stay calm myself and I'm not even the one giving birth.

I placed my arms under her weak body and lifted her up in my arms. Elli straight away asked me to put her down saying she could walk but she hardly had the strength to even stand up.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

It's just like her to be worried about being too heavy for me to carry. True she may be heavier than usual but that wasn't going to stop me. I'd do anything for her no matter what. Right now she just needs to concentrate on herself and let me take care of everything else.

I held Elli tightly in my arms as I dashed through the castle on the way to the car. I passed by prince Wilfred on the way. I wasn't about to stop and talk, thankfully it looked like he understood as I heard him shouting out 'I hope all goes well' in the distance.

Elli was breathing heavily, I could tell she was trying to hold in the pain as her face grimaced in pain.

"You can cry out if you need to. Don't hold it all in."

We finally got to the car. Her eyes were filled with a mix of pain and worry as I gently placed her in the passenger side. I wanted to do something to take away the pain she was feeling but that was impossible. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as I stroked her head, it was all I could do right now. Giving her one last kiss I hurried to the drivers side.

We arrived at the hospital, I supported her as we made our way in.

Before long we were in the delivery room. Elli was now in a gown as she laid on the bed. Doctors and nurses filled the room. I stood by her side as I gripped onto her hand. I could see the fear present in her eyes. She was scared. Her hand shook between my own.

I quietly breathed her name, "Elli..."

I didn't like seeing her in so much pain. It was almost if I could feel some of her pain. Like our hearts and bodies were joined at this moment.

Her cries filled the room as she was giving birth. I could feel her squeeze my hand tightly with every push.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Everything will be okay. I know you can do it."

I spoke tender words of comfort. I tried my best to do all I could. It was all up to her to get through this all I could do was be at her side.

'I wish you didn't have to go through so much pain... If only I could ease that pain for you.'

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she screamed out. I can't even imagine how much pain she must be in. All this for our child. I promised then I would do whatever it took to ensure her and our child's happiness. I wanted them to live a life free from pain or heartache.

Some time had passed when a cry different from Elli's filled the room. The baby was finally born. It was a joyous moment. A mix of emotions surged through my body. I was so so happy. Our child was finally a part of this world. I could finally see my child for the first time.

Elli laid on the bed exhausted. Her breathing was ragged. She had gone through so much. I felt blessed to have someone as wonderful as her as a wife. The doctor had wrapped the baby up in a blanket and brought it over to us. I could hardly hold in my excitement to learn of the gender.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl."

'Girl... We have a girl.'

My heart skipped a beat as I laid eyes on her face. I was seeing her for the first time, I had waited for this for so long.

"That's my child..." I could hardly keep myself together. It wasn't like me to get so emotional but the fact she came from the union of Elli and I it was truly a special moment.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Elli said as she admired her. She was just as happy as I was.

"Would you like to hold her?"

The doctor began to hold her out to me. I could feel my body begin to shake. My nerves were acting up. I was about to hold our little girl for the first time. I was worried but more than anything thrilled to finally have her with us.

I gently held her between my arms. I didn't want to hold her too tight but at the same time I didn't want to hold her too loose that I might drop her. The dilemma I was facing must have been all over my face as I heard Elli giggle.

"You will be a wonderful father. Seeing you hold her right now warms my heart. I can tell how much you love her just by looking at your eyes."

Elli smiled sweetly at me. I could feel my face growing hotter by the second.

'Am I really that obvious? ...I can't help it that she is so adorable.'

Still I was so happy. Happy to be holding my daughter within my arms and feeling the warmth of one so small. Happy to have made such a beautiful daughter with my lovely wife. And more than anything happy about our future together as we watch our little one grow up.

I gazed at Elli and leaned over placing our daughter by her side. Everyone else had already vacated from the room it was just us three now.

"Elli, thank you for bringing her into our lives. I love you so much." I whispered those words as I softly kissed her forehead.

"I'll always cherish you."

I softly stroked her head as I gazed at her lovingly.

"Thank you too. Thank you for watching over me and helping me through it all. Together we brought our little angel into our lives." Elli reached a hand out and placed it on my cheek. I covered her hand with one of my own.

"Elli... What should we name her?"

We had thought of many names for both genders but in the end we never did decide on one.

"Amber..." Elli softly whispered.

"Amber? Hmm... I like it. Let's call her Amber."

Elli smiled, delighted with the name of our precious daughter. I turned my focus on Amber, she was sleeping soundly besides Elli. I wondered how she'd grow up over the years. Who she would take after. I hoped she would take after Elli and her pleasant nature. Last thing we needed was someone like me running around. Prince Wilfred might not take that too well. I laughed at the thought. I only wanted the best for her. She will be growing up in the castle after all. I hope that doesn't affect her.

"Claude? What are you thinking about?"

I was brought back to reality as I heard Elli's sweet voice.

"Nothing. I hope Amber takes after you."

Elli started to giggle, "I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I had a small version of you running around."

"Hmmph." I began to sulk, though I already knew she was right.

"Claude." She softly spoke my name, I turned my gaze to her, "I want us to always be happy together. And share in many laughs. Though promise me when our daughter is older and she finds herself a boyfriend that you won't be too overprotective."

I froze at her words, I drifted off deep in thought as I felt my eye start to twitch. I didn't even want to think of her having a boyfriend. Not yet. She was only just born! We can deal with that when the time comes. Why did Elli have to go bring that up now. I was having a happy moment!

"I can't make any promises right now. We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Elli didn't look too pleased with my response but that was all she was going to get right now. I quickly leaned in and stole her lips with a kiss before she could argue with me. I just wanted to enjoy this moment. Thinking about Amber's future could happen later. At the moment we celebrate the birth of our baby daughter.

Neither of us knew what obstacles laid ahead in the future. No matter what as long as I had Elli by my side we would overcome everything one step at a time. I knew my life would never be the same with the addition of our daughter. But I didn't mind. I looked forward to hearing her first words and watching her learn about the world around her. I was more worried about her growing up too fast. Though we could always have more kids. I didn't mind one or two more... I was okay with anything as long as it was with Elli by my side.


End file.
